


Truth Or Dare

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Selina likes messing with Ivy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Ivy isn't one for party games but maybe they can have their perks.





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/173714913662/person-c-to-a-i-dare-you-to-kiss-the-prettiest

“I cannot believe you two talked me into this,” Ivy sighed. She really just wanted to sleep. It had been a rather long day after all. But no, she was playing a teenager’s party with her friends instead.

Selina waved a hand, “it’ll be fun don’t worry.”  

“Yeah we’re gonna have a great time!” Harley leaned forward on her pillow, beaming.

Ivy rolled her eyes. It was slightly endearing to see Harley so excited about this and Ivy wanted to enjoy it for her, but at the same time this was such a childish game for the three friends to be playing. At least it was childish in Ivy’s opinion.  

“I’ll go ahead and start,” Selina said before turning to Ivy, smirking. She could clearly see that Ivy wasn’t as ecstatic about this as Harley was.

“Alright Pam, truth or dare?”

 _Of course she picked me first_ , Ivy thought.

Well, she might as well try to have fun if she was going to have to do this. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room,” Selina was still wearing her narrowed eyed smirk. Ivy wondered why Selina had to fully embrace the whole ‘teenage girls at a slumber party’ thing.

Before Ivy could respond Harley shouted out, “but how can she kiss herself?”

Selina laughed and Ivy smiled at Harley’s response, her cheeks blushing a slightly darker shade of green.

“You know Harley, I was going to kiss you.”

“Aw Red you’re so sweet!” Harley exclaimed as she flung her arms around her girlfriend, giving her a kiss.  

“I knew you’d have a great time,” Selina said somewhat smugly as it was very clear that Ivy was now enjoying herself.  


End file.
